


Dark Forest

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far Dorcha attempts to gain an audience with the High Queen, but she will not let him near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Forest

~ Dark Forest ~

He must navigate a labyrinthine forest to reach the palace where the High Queen resides. The realm of Faerie responds to its monarch's wishes and whims, and he knows by the path (or lack thereof) which he is forced to take that she does not welcome his presence here.

She is the ever-unchanging one, the very embodiment of Order. He is the hand of Death, the greatest change that could come over any living thing.

More and more obstacles place themselves in his path and he is hedged in by walls that grow higher and thicker the farther he walks. As the corridor becomes too narrow for him to comfortably traverse, he sighs and decides to give up. It seems today is not the day he will gain an audience with the High Queen.

If she would just permit him near, she would know that he means her no harm. So long as her fear of change does not allow her the luxury of trusting one of the Death Fey, he will simply have to hold on to hope that he will be able to slip into her realm undetected one of these days.

~end~


End file.
